Digimon Elementum          German
by Pikuna
Summary: Vier auserwählte Menschen müssen die Elementarkrieger finden um einen Krieg in der Digiwelt zu stoppen. Werden sie es schaffen? Oder spielen sie vielleicht eine noch größere Rolle in diesem Krieg?
1. Prolog  Eine kleine Ansprache

Disclaimer:  
Digimon belongs to Banda/Toei Animation  
New Characters and Digimon belongs to me (Pikuna)

Prolog – Eine kleine Ansprache

Ein Mann mittleren Alters strich sich vor Erschöpfung durch das lange, blonde Haar, dass hinten zu einem Zopf zusammen geflochten war, lockerte etwas den Hemdkragen an seinem weißen Hemd, dass er unter

einem dunkelgrünem Anzug trug und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seinem schwarzen Lederstuhl zurück.

Es war Sommer und daher recht warm. Die Klimaanlage lief schon auf vollen Hochtouren.

Seid einer Stunde saß er nun schon an seinen Akten und dabei musste er gleich los.

Also setzte er sich seufzend wieder auf und las sich die letzten Seiten durch.

Gerade als er fertig war ging seine Bürotür auf.

Herein getrippelt kam ein kleines Wesen, dass einem Hasen ähnelte, lange, an den Spitzen grüne Ohren und ein kleines Horn auf der Stirn hatte.

"Wo bleibst du denn? Alle gehen schon in den Versammlungsraum", sagte es mahnend mit höherer Stimme.

Der Mann grinste und erwiderte: "Bin gerade fertig. Wir können dann auch. Ich wills schließlich nich verpassen, wie der gute Blake endlich den Chefsessel bekommt."

Sobald er aufstand sprang das kleine Wesen auf seine Schulter und lächelt.

"Dann los!", sagte es begeistert.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ der Mann und sein kleiner Freund das Büro und gingen durch eine Reihe von weiteren Schreibtischen.

Er ging auf einen langen Gang raus, in Richtung einer breiten Tür.

Als er auch diese durchschritt kam er in einen großen Versammlungsraum, der vollbesetzt mit Stühlen und Leuten war, die sich setzten und unterhielten.

Einige andere Männer sahen ihn kommen und boten ihm gleich einen Platz an.

Er setzte sich hin, erleichtert, dass er nicht zu spät war.

"Das war aber ganz schön knapp." meinte sein kleiner Kumpel.

Er nickte nur und sah zu dem kleinen Podest, welches vor der Gruppe von Stühlen stand.

Nachdem alle anwesenden Personen sich gesetzt hatten trat eine ältere Dame auf das Podest.

Ihre kurzen, weißen Haare, die noch Spuren von blonden Strähnen hatten, hingen ihr locker im Nacken und sie trug ein fliederfarbendes Kostüm.

"Ich danke Ihnen alle für ihr Erscheinen", begann sie zu reden.

"Wie Sie wissen werde ich mich demnächst in den Ruhestand begeben und meinen Posten als Leiterin der DDB Abteilung weitergeben. Ich habe mir grade diesen Tag ausgesucht, weil es der Jahrestag unserer

Abteilung ist. Dieser Tag ist noch etwas besonderes. Denn ein Jahr später kehrten die Auserwählten in ihre Welt zurück und besiegten einen gemeinsamen Feind. Aber nicht nur sie, auch wir haben einen großen

Kampf beschritten, den damals kaum einer von uns für möglich gehalten wurde."

Sie stoppte kurz und sah langsam jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden an.

"Dieser Kampf hat das Leben von vielen von uns verändert."

Die Frau fing an in Erinnerungen zu versinken, dachte an Ereignisse die Jahre zurücklagen.

In einer anderen Welt sogar Jahrtausende...

**So ich hoffe mal, dass dieser Prolog einige Leute neugierig gemacht hat.**  
**Hört sich zwar noch nicht ganz nach Digimon an, aber das kommt noch.**  
**XD**  
**Würde mich über Kommentare freuen.**


	2. Ferienbeginn

Kapitel 1 - Ferienbegin

Die Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf das dicht bebaute New York und ließ die Leute wie verrückt schwitzen. Das Arbeiten in den meist verglasten Gebäuden fiel schwer.

Die backofenähnliche Hitze brachte Konzentrationsschwächen und Müdigkeit mit sich.

Doch eine Gruppe von Menschen dürfte dies für die nächsten drei Monate egal sein.

Die Sommerferien hatten angefangen und alle Schüler und Studenten stürmten aus den stickigen Klassenräumen hinaus in die Freiheit der Ferien.

So auch Ashley-Joel, die den Spitznamen A.J. bevorzugte.

Als sie auf den Schulhof trat streckte die Amerikanerin die Arme seitlich von sich, während die anderen an ihr vorbei rannten und atmete tief ein, als ob sie die Ferien riechen könnte.

A.J.'s wildes, rotes Haar, das am Haaransatz zu einem Zopf gebunden war, wurde unter einem schwarzen Baseballcape versteckt und auf dessen Kappe saß eine Fliegerbrille, die in der Sonne blitzte.

Über ihrem roten, bauchfreiem Top trug sie eine schwarze Lederweste.

Sie wischte gerade etwas Dreck von ihrer schwarzen, dreiviertel langen Jeanshose, als sie sich zum Eingang der Schule drehte und ihre beste Freundin Silvia, die sie eigentlich nur Sil nannte, empfing: „Na, da bist du ja endlich. Konnteste dich nicht von deinem Lehrer lösen oder wie?"

„Ich wollte Mr. Kansey doch nur fragen, ob ich die Aufgabe zu heute wirklich richtig bearbeitet habe", gab die Engländerin ein wenig trotzig von sich, zupfte sich ihr weiß-silbernes, chinesisches Kleid zurecht und strich sich eine ihrer hellblauen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Da zwischen den beiden ein Jahr lag, gingen sie nicht in die selbe Klasse und so musste A.J. des öfteren auf Sil warten.

Zwar besprach sie meist noch etwas mit ihren Lehrern, doch kam es leider auch vor, dass Sil von ihren Klassenkameraden auf dem Gang aufgehalten wurde und diese dann ihre Sachen durch die Gegend warfen oder ähnliches.

Sil konnte sich nicht sonderlich gut wehren, Hilfe von anderen Schülern oder Lehrern suchte sie vergebens.

Deswegen hatte sich A.J. selbst zu ihrem Bodyguard ernannt, was jedoch etwas übertrieben war.

Immerhin kam es auch schon mal vor, dass sie ein blaues Auge davontrug.

Aber schließlich tat sie es für ihre beste Freundin und außerdem konnte sie solche Neidhammel, wie es Sils 'Peiniger' waren, nicht leiden.

Nur weil das Mädchen aus einer wohlhabenden Familie kam und immer gute Noten hatte.

Innerlich schüttelte A.J. verständnislos den Kopf und schenkte ihrer Freundin wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du bist gut", grinste sie und legte Sil einen Arm um die Schulter. „Hey, wir haben Ferien. Jetzt is ruhen, faulenzen und chillen angesagt."

„Als ob du das nicht auch sonst machen würdest", meinte Sil leicht vorwurfsvoll, doch erntete sie daraufhin nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen von der Rothaarigen.

„Ja, aber jetzt is es legal", gab sie darauf als Antwort und ging, immer noch den Arm um Sils Schulter, mit ihr über den Schulhof zum Schultor.

Bevor die beiden Mädchen durch dieses gehen konnten, kam ihnen ein asiatisch aussehender Junge entgegen.

Er trug trotz des warmen Wetters einen dünnen, braunen Pullover und darüber ein kurzärmelige, gelbe Weste. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Entschuldigung, könnt ihr mir sagen wo das Rektoren-zimmer dieser Schule ist?", fragte er in einem recht guten Englisch, aber schüchternem Ton.

„Ähm...Einfach durch den Haupteingang durch, dann die Glastür rechts in den Gang und dann die vorletzte Tür links", wies A.J. ihm ein wenig verwundert den Weg an.

Warum sah der so schüchtern drein?, wunderte sich A.J.

Der Junge verbeugte sich dankend und ging an ihnen vorbei zur Schule.

„Hast du den hier schon mal gesehen?", fragte Sil, nachdem sie ihm schweigend nachgesehen hatten.

A.J. schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht das ich wüsste. Wahrscheinlich is der neu."

Keinen weiteren Gedanken an den Asiaten verschwendend machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Zwischendurch hielten sie in einem Eisladen an und kauften sich ein Eis.

* * *

Fröhlich schleckend schlenderten A.J. und Sil über den recht vollen Weg eines der 'Sportviertels', wie sie genannt wurden.

Zwischen den wenigen Häusern gab es Fußball-, Basketball- und Baseballplätze. Auch Tennisanlagen und Skater-bahnen waren vertreten.

Während die beiden Mädchen kurz stehen blieben um einem Fußballteam beim Spielen zu zusehen, hörte A.J. einige Skateboards näher kommen, jedoch dachte sie sich nichts dabei, wegen den Skater-bahnen.

Als sie sich allerdings wieder nach vorne drehten um weiter zu gehen, rasten fünf Jungs auf Skateboards genau auf sie zu und machten auch keine Anstalten anzuhalten oder auszuweichen.

Bevor sie überfahren wurde, rettete sich A.J. mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite, stolperte gegen den Drahtzaun und verlor ihr Eis.

Sil war zum Glück außerhalb des Gefahrenbereichs gewesen.

Schnell eilte sie zu ihrer Freundin, die an dem Zaun auf den Boden runter gerutscht war und kniete sich neben sie.

„A.J., alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.

Die Angesprochene gab zunächst nur ein leises Stöhnen von sich: „Ging mir schon mal besser."

Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich die kleine Beule am Hinterkopf. „Was für Pappnasen waren das gerade?"

„Nana, wer wird denn da gleich so ausfallend", ertönte eine leicht hämische Jungenstimme, bevor Sil antworten konnte.

Die Mädchen blickten zu dem Jungentrupp, der sie gerade eben fast umgefahren hätte.

Einer der Jungen kam grinsend auf sie zu und hielt A.J. die Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Er hatte stachliges, kurzes, braunes Haar und sein rotes Hemd war aufgeknöpft, sodass man seine recht muskulöse Brust sehen konnte.

Da er nur eine kurze Hose trug, konnte man Schrammen an seinen Knien sehen.

Wahrscheinlich vom Skaten oder anderen sportlichen Aktivitäten.

Ein paar Sekunden blinzelte A.J. ihn an und ihr war sofort klar, dass sie einen Macho vor sich stehen hatte.

Von so einem würde sie sich bestimmt nicht helfen lassen, also schlug sie ihm die Hand weg und stand allein auf.

Die Stachelfrisur zuckte mit den Schultern und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Ich hoffe doch, du bist mir jetzt nicht böse." grinste er sie weiter an.

„Böse? BÖSE! Sag mal tickst du noch ganz sauber? Du und deine Rowdykumpels habt uns fast niedergemäht und du fragst mich, ob ich dir BÖSE bin?" schrie der Rotschopf ihn an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände hoch und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist ja gut, komm mal wieder runter Süße. Es war ja nicht mit Absicht und es tut uns Leid. Stimmts Leute?" fragte der Junge die vier anderen, die nickten.

Wieder grinsend sah er zu A.J. und Sil.

„Na also. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen." zwinkerte der Junge, der etwas brasilianisches an sich hatte, ihnen schelmisch zu und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Bevor er auf seinem Board los fuhr winkte er den beiden zu.

Leicht fassungslos starrte A.J. den nun davonfahrenden Jungs nach.

„Macho", murmelte sie sauer.

„Tja, so ist Ric nun mal", kam es von Sil, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

Verwundert blickte ihre Freundin zu ihr. „Du kennst den Typen?"

„Nur...flüchtig", sagte die blau haarige schnell und sah zur Seite.

Immer noch etwas verwundert sah die Ältere sie an.

* * *

Cassandra stand in ihrem Büro am Fenster und sah auf die Straße unter sich, wo einige Jugendliche gerade auf dem Weg ins Einkaufszentrum waren.

Sie seufzte leise: „Tja, die Kinder können sich freuen. Sie wissen gar nicht wie gut sie es haben. Den ganzen Tag in der Schule sitzen und dann so lange frei."

Ihr Alter ließ sich etwa auf Anfang 40 schätzen, ihr blondes Haar war zu einem Zopf gebunden, sie trug ein dunkel violettes T-Shirt, schwarze Lederhosen und in ihrem Holster ihres Gürtels steckte eine Pistole.

Aus ihrer Hosentasche holte sie ein silbernes Feuerzeug hervor und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, die sie vorher aus einer Schachtel auf dem Tisch gefischt hatte.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, dass du neidisch wärst", ertönte eine belustigte männliche Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.

Man konnte die Gestalt nicht richtig erkennen, da die Ecke im Dunkeln lag.

Jedoch sah man, dass sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich an die Wand lehnte.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Cassandras Lippen, sie nahm ihre Zigarette aus dem Mund und pustete eine kleine Qualmwolke aus.

„Vielleicht?", gab sie nur als Antwort und zog wieder an dem Glimmstängel.

Ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens füllten den Raum.

„Dein Sohn ist doch jetzt auch von dieser Schulpflicht befreit oder?" fragte die Gestalt schließlich.

Die Blonde antwortete nicht sofort, sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, bis sie die Rollladen umdrehte und man weder rein noch raus sehen konnte.

„Er ist eh die meiste Zeit mit seinen Freunden unterwegs." sagte sie und machte Anstalten sich in ihrem Bürostuhl hinzusetzten.

Ihr Gesprächspartner wollte schon etwas erwidern, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein junger Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe, braunen Haaren und einer gelben, ärmellosen Jacke bekleidet im Raum stand.

„Cass, der Alarm is losgegangen." sagte er aufgeregt.

Zur Bestätigung hörte sie eine Sirene, einige Geschosse unter ihnen im Keller, leise heulen.

Sofort stand Cassandra wieder gerade und ging zu dem jungen Mann hin.

„Und wo ist es aufgetaucht?" fragte sie.

„Im Central Park." bekam sie als Antwort, jedoch nicht von dem Angesprochenem, sondern von der Gestalt, die sich nun von der Wand entfernte sich hinter die beiden stellte.

Diese sahen ihn ein wenig verwundert an.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war A.J. zu Hause angekommen und schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich.

„Bin wieder da!", rief sie, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort.

Ihre Eltern waren sicherlich noch drüben in ihrem Restaurant und ob ihr kleiner Bruder Zack da war, bezweifelte sie auch.

Es war immerhin war es erst sechs Uhr abends, bestimmt war er noch mit Freunden unterwegs.

Jedoch hörte sie nach ein paar Sekunden ein leises Poltern und ein Jungenkopf mit spitzen, roten Haaren streckte sich aus der zweiten Tür links.

„Hey, A.J.! Du bis ja schon da", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

„Blitzmerker", grinste sie ihn an, während sie eine Einkaufstüte abstellte.

„Ich war mit Sil in der Stadt, aber dann musste sie wieder nach Hause. Hab dir übrigens was mitgebracht", meinte A.J. und fing an in der Tüte zu kramen.

Zack musterte sie dabei mit kritischem Blick.

Seit wann brachte seine Schwester ihm etwas mit?

Die beiden konnten zwar sehr geschwisterlich miteinander umgehen, aber waren Beleidigungen und kleinere Rangeleien eher an der Tagesordnung.

Der Junge wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als die Ältere ihm ein Computerspiel unter die Nase hielt.

„Du hast ja schon vor ner Woche gesagt, dass du dieses Spiel gerne hättest. Habs in nem Laden gesehen und direkt geholt", erklärte A.J. grinsend und drückte ihm das Spiel in die Hände.

Ein paar Sekunden betrachtete Zack die Hülle, dann lächelte er sie entschuldigend an: „Sorry, Schwesterherz. Aber Ma und Pa habens mir wegen meinem guten Zeugnis schon heute Mittag gekauft und ich bin schon ne Weile am zocken."

„Wie?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Als Beweis deutete ihr jüngerer Bruder in sein Zimmer auf den PC.

Dieser war fröhlich am Summen und wartete darauf, dass das Spiel, das pausiert wurde, weitergespielt werden würde.

„Och nö...", murrte A.J.. „Da wollt ich dir mal nen Gefallen tun..."

„Einen Gefallen?" fragte Zack misstrauisch nach. „Das wäre das erste Mal, dass du mir was schenken willst ohne nen besonderen Anlass."

„Braucht eine Schwester nen Anlass um ihrem kleinen Bruder etwas zu schenken?" meinte das Mädchen leicht gereizt und riss dem Jungen das Spiel förmlich aus den Händen.

Dieser sah sie mehr als misstrauisch an, doch A.J. ignorierte das einfach, schnappte sich die Tüte und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie das Spiel wirklich nur geholt hatte, um ihn die Ferien über zu beschäftigen.

Das Spiel soll angeblich eine Spieldauer von gut 80 Stunden haben und das sollte erstmal reichen.

Denn leider hatte ihr Bruder die blöde Angewohnheit ihr in den Ferien immer auf den Keks zu gehen, wenn seine Freunde keine Zeit hatten oder er keine Spiele mehr durch zuspielen hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf sie die Tüte etwas achtlos in die Ecke, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und griff in ihre Hosentasche, um ein kleines, quadratisches Gerät herauszuholen.

Dieses Gerät hatte, ebenso wie die Wesen die ihm inne wohnten, den Namen 'Digimon' und war ein V-Pet, also ein virtuelles Haustier.

Die Digimon erschienen vor gut 10 Jahren das erste mal als eben solche V-Pets, damals noch mit einfacher Pixelung und lösten einen riesigen Boom aus.

Heute gibt es die Digimon in gestochen scharfen Bildern, es wurde ein Kartenspiel zu ihnen entworfen und unzählige Games und Actionfiguren waren auf den Markt gekommen.

Leider ging die Nachfrage nach den digitalen Monstern in der letzten Zeit immer mehr zurück, doch A.J. war von diesen Wesen immer noch begeistert wie am ersten Tag.

Sie war ein echter Freak wenn es um die Digimon ging, besonders liebte sie es sich um die V-Pets zu kümmern und groß zu ziehen.

Es war für sie immer traurig, wenn eines ihrer Digimon starb, aber dafür zog sie die nächste Generation mit noch mehr Liebe und Begeisterung auf.

„Okay Kumpel. Zeit für die Fütterung", sagte A.J. Zu ihrem Digimon V-Mon.

Es war erst vor drei Tagen geschlüpft und sie kümmerte sich besonders intensiv um es.

V-Mon war immerhin ihr Lieblingsdigimon.

Mit einigen wenigen Knopfdrücken erledigte sie erstmal nur die routinemäßigen Sachen, wie füttern und sauber machen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Digitaluhr über ihrem Schreibtisch.

Es war erst halb sieben.

Eigentlich konnte sie ja noch einmal in zu dem Laden gehen und das Spiel zurück bringen.

Dann hatte sie wenigstens ihr Geld wieder und sie konnte sich selber etwas kaufen.

Mit einem Sprung stand sie wieder auf ihren Beinen.

A.J. sah auf ihr Digimon in der Hand und überlegte kurz.

Dann steckte sie es mit einem Schulterzucken ein.

Vielleicht traf sie auf dem Weg jemandem den sie zu einem Digimonkampf herausfordern konnte.

Das Spiel in eine kleinere Tüte gepackt ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und schaute vorher nochmal bei ihrem Bruder vorbei.

„Zack? Ich bin nochmal weg, falls Ma und Pa fragen sollten."

Mit einem desinteressiertem Brummeln gab der rothaarige zu verstehen, dass die Nachricht angekommen war.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ A.J. darauf die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn.

* * *

„Ist das Tor nicht schon ziemlich lange offen?", fragte der junge Mann, der zuvor Cassandra wegen des Alarms benachrichtigt hatte und nun mit ihr zusammen auf einer Lichtung im Central Park stand.

„Allerdings", antwortete Cassandra. „Und es ist bis jetzt noch keins durchgekommen."

Mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck schritt sie auf ein kreisrundes, waberndes Gebilde zu, das einige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben schien.

Es hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Wasser, nur das es in den sieben Regenbogenfarben leuchtete.

„Normalerweise bleibt so ein Tor nicht länger als eine Minute offen, aber dieses hier ist bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde aktiv", sagte die Blonde mit einem kleinen Messgerät in der Hand.

„Das kommt auch daher, dass es kein natürliches Tor ist", kam es von der Gestalt, die schon zuvor in Cassandras Büro war.

Nun konnte man sie erkennen und man musste sich schon fragen, ob das nun ein Mensch oder ein Roboter war. Sein ganzer Körper war eine einzige goldene Rüstung die mit schwarzen Wespenmustern verziert.

Er trug einen schwarzen Helm mit gelbem Visier, ein roter Schal wehte leicht im Abendwind.

Zwei deaktivierte Elektroschwerter hingen auf seinem Rücken.

»Name: TigerVespamon, Level: Ultimate, Art: Cyborg, Attacken: Mach Stinger V, Royal Master«

„Was meinst du damit Tiger?", fragte Cassandra ihn, es war von der Stimme zu hören, dass es männlich war.

„Die Elementarherrscher rufen die Auserwählten." gab er nur als Antwort und starrte mit verschränkten Armen auf die wabernde Flüssigkeit.

Cassandra folgte seinem Blick. „Dann ist es wohl soweit", murmelte sie.

Der junge Afroamerikaner schaute nur verwundert zu den beiden.

Er schien von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben.

Worüber redeten die?, fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Da er erst seit kurzem dabei war wurde ihm noch nicht alles gesagt und das nervte ihn sehr.

Als er ein leises Rauschen vernahm sah er in den Himmel.

Ein schlangenartiger Drache flog auf ihn zu.

Seine Brust- und Bauchschuppen waren rot, die Schuppen auf dem Rücken schwarz.

In seiner linken Klaue hielt er eine grüne Kugel, in der rechten eine orangene.

»Name: Hisharyuumon, Level: Perfect, Art: Drache, Attacken: Seiryuujin, Junouguruma«

Es landete lautlos neben dem Mann und dieser Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Und Hisha?", fragte er den Drachen.

Er hatte Probleme damit seinen Namen richtig auszusprechen deswegen der Spitzname.

„Alles in Ordnung Blake. Die Polizei hat alles abgesperrt und es kommen keine Schaulustigen in den Central Park."

Der Angesprochene nickte: „Okay, dann müssen wir nur noch warten bis das Tor wieder verschwunden ist. Wenn wir Pech haben kommt da heute keins mehr durch."

Ein wenig enttäuscht steckte Blake die Hände in seine Westentaschen.

Er mochte doch so gerne Action, nur diesmal schien diese aus zu bleiben.


End file.
